eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Add Me List (Clan)
This is a seperate Add Me List, and is made specifically for clans. Post your clan name here underneath each heading, and put in bullet form underneath your clan name your rank, skill, and most of all your gamername. Those wishing to Join clans put your signature after a bullet underneath the clan name chosen. For the regular add me list, click here: Add Me List. Click here for Clan politics and declaring war: Clan_Wars_and_Politics A The Assassins It's not the credits that matters, only the kills No requirements but strongly recommend sniper/assult armour with vaporizer/mag rail Leader:Armouredknight-rank50 skill 6585 Uses a fully upgraded assult with a fully upgraded vaporizer I am very fast in leveling up. Testing will not be requried. Once you put your name below, you will officially become a member *phantomshadow94 * *fackiu *bngauw *iLive245 ----- "i" undercased and "L" unppercased. We will discuss about clan activities at a later time. We update ourselves constantly so check back for more info. It all depends on skill, not bullets. B Bl1zz4rmor - Sniper/Infiltrator Diamond Polish only *rivengle, rank: 25-30 skill: 2500-2800 C Chaos Mercenaries - no requirements, but testing may be needed and will be arranged accordingly. Our three main members are: *HaruhiSuzumiya/Zero (co-leader, tester), rank ~70, skill ~8000 *AlcoholicSemen/PHear (co-leader, tester), rank: ~75, skill ~8500 *Doomedo (tester), rank ~60, skill ~8500 Register and post on our forums (click). Alternatively, you can access that forum by going to Home (at the top) > General and Recruitment > Eliminate Pro (iPhone/iTouch). Blade21 (member - rank ~60, skill ~9300) Ramoola (member - rank 80, skill ~9000) Gdtn (member - rank ~80, skill ~9100) Monsieur Fleurs/DAH (member - rank ~30, skill 3500) Lumanaru (member - rank ~45m, skill ~5000) Archaeopteryx (member) D Dinlin Canada Sentry Rank 46 skill around 5300 equiped with Vaporizer and Gravity Hook, Fully upgraded shield Jump and level 9 other upgrades Dllasz0 lvl 24, skill about 2000. sold gun and had to upgrade it. *Would you like to join the Vipers dude? ZarthG 23:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) E Elite clan-requiremnts must be lvl 60 and up. Must have a skill of 6000 and up. co leaders edgz level 70-90 skill 8000-9000 dabah2040 level 70-80 skill 7000-8000 will help each other get credits penguinlin F H H1PP0 Clan Exo Aquatic with aqua plating is required. Hurricane, vaporizer or plasma cannon aren't nessecary but are suggested. Tryouts may also be necessary. Newbies who want to join must add , seandayes and luke-murked-you also riverpeth If you want to join email h1ppo5-r4p3@hotmail.com minimum level 15 Hi my username for eliminate is manatees123 and i have exoquatic but i will get aqua plating I J K L M Midnight Clan The Morge Leader: Mychemro( armor: Albatross,weopen: mag-rail pro, rank: 77, skill: currently 8550) reqierments: must be at least rank 45 and have a skill of 5000( if you have lower than 5000 skill but can get at least 2 kills on me your in) you must be able to score 2 kills on me to be accepted all armors and weopens are accepted in the clan if you would like to become a member add me and tell me if you would like to join and I'll test you. Sign your gamertag below if you would like to become a member ( if I put a ! next to your name it means iv sent you a request) Gamername:game4ivo rank:57 skill: 5109 armor: fully upgraded sentry weapons: magrail pro and hellfire pro (I guessill try :)) gamername:kelby7 ! rank:50 skill:4500-5000 armour:infantry weapon of choice: vaporizor Gamertag: iLive245 rank: 43 ( I'm progressing REALLY fast and will be the required "45" sooooon!) skill: 4700-6000 armour: airbourne ( jump maxed, sheild maxed, tageting -3 from maxed, speed -1 from maxed and others are not too too good.) weapon 1: menacer, hurricane, devastator or hellfire ( devastator and hellfire are used rarely...) weapon 2: grav hook gamername:penguinlin rank:60 armor infiltrator skill:8000-9000(higher if i want, but i like deskilling for credits) weapons: mag rail pro and hook note:don't cry if i own you XD game tag : xVanitasx Rank : 16 skill : 1254 armor: Inflitrator weapon 1 : rocket launcher / hurricane jr. / dual cannon jr. weapon 2 : gravity hook / rocket launcher weapon of choice : hurricane jr. Accepted members * jacklaster7 * Mrworm10 O Gamername: game4ivo rank: 57 skill: 5109 armor: sentry Weapons: mag rail pro, hellfire pro P Q R S Shadow Mercenaries: No Requirements Except You must be tested Rank 40+ No glitching or hacking during test testing is important must be online ALOT must be rank 40 and above For further information go to shadowmercenaries.tk Silent Death: Appearently you exist, but you're so quiet we don't see you on this list. U USA ASSASSINS CLAN JOIN TODAY, WIN TOMORROW. No requirements for this clan other than being at least rank 20, and having a skill of 3000 or above. Add your name below the request to join line and I will put your name under the members category. You will start out as a jr, but after 15 matches you will be a Sr., then after 50 an advanced member of the clan. (Adv.) Leader is Deadly453: Rank 49, Skill 7303 I typically like to play with the mag rail, but even if I dont have it equiped I can still play with the rest of the clan. I just won't be as good. XD Once there are a few other members in the clan we can also have group farming sessions. If you need some credits, just say the word. (usually with this kind of thing each player gets about 140 credits. Trust me, it works) Members peterh9604 Phantomshadow94 deadly453 GOOD NEWS MY PROFILE IS WORKING AGAIN AND I CAN INVITE PEOPLE TO PLAY!!!! JOIN NOW!!!! THE UNKNOWNS Have a skill of 5,000 or higher, and be above rank 30, though the higher skill and rank the better. Contact our leader tttpro and request to join, and friend everyone else in the clan. We have private training matches and credit hauling were you can reach up to 200 credits. We're a clan with over 20 members, each member, is elite, unique, and deadly. The clan is a strong ally of another elite clan Silent Death, which shares many of the same mindsets. All weapons, armor, and playing styles are allowed as long as you are really, really good with them. Put your name down below and I will use that to contact tttpro. I PolarisSpark am second in command as well as user ronansyke both elite and trusted members. TTTPRO here if you have more questions go to this site http://www.youtube.com/user/MRTTTPRO and watch the video. (thanks for reading this) V THE VIPERS Created by ZarthG (Blog URL for Vipers to chill: http://thevipersclanblog.wordpress.com/) Absolutely no requirements for Clan Following Players are ranked according to Prestige in Clan *'ZarthG -clan author/admin-' *'Bondzox -clan admin, maintnence-' *'Usurper7 -clan admin/updater-' *'Vortextoonlink -clan member-' *'Finbrown -clan member-' *'Admiraldonut -clan member-' *'Dllasz0 -clan member' *'INSERT NAME HERE' *'INSERT NAME HERE' X Y Z Other (#) Category:General Category:Community